Bones files
by TempeNekoChan
Summary: A a bunch of small storys to support the coupling BoothXBrennan.
1. Chapter 1

Brennan woke up due to the sound of rain heavily dropping on her window. She looked at the clock, 5:00 am she couldn't sleep anymore she sat up in her bed and thought for a moment and then got out of bed then got dressed and did everything she did on a morning. A few hours later she went to work, although she didn't feel herself. "Bones? You look pale" Booth said as he walked up to her "I'm fine Booth, it's just a headache" Brennan replied although she had to admit she didn't feel herself.

As the day passed, Brennan felt worse her throat was killing her maybe she should've went to that crime scene in that storm last night? No, she was fine nothing was wrong Booth started to worry a little, Booth went up close to her and put his forehead against hers "Yep, as I thought" Booth said as he separated from her "Your disease is...a cold, I told you not to go to that crime scene last night" Booth picked up her coat from her chair and said "I'm taking you home, you get worse if you keep working" Brennan didn't want to go home, she had allot of work to do, plus she didn't want to burden Booth with her mere cold. "It's okay Booth, it's just a cold I'll be over it in a few days I don't need to go home" Brennan said but she coughed because of her throat "No, Bones I'm taking you home and I'll even stay with you if you need me to" Booth said making Brennan take her coat "But won't your boss be mad if you don't come back?" Brennan asked as Booth made her put the coat on "I don't care, your more important to me now just let me take you home, and you can spend the whole day relaxing, because your cold isn't going to get better if you work yourself to death." Booth replied as he led her to his car.

Brennan only followed him because she didn't feel like arguing but it was strange, for someone for once look after her. She only just started dating Booth but he was acting like they've been together for years. "I've decided to stay with you, while you're ill." Booth said as they drove up to her apartment "But Booth-:" Brennan said before she was stopped in her sentence "No buts! I know it's possible that as soon as I leave you'll go back to the Jeffersonian again." Booth calmly said as he went out the car.

Brennan and Booth walked into her apartment "Go to bed" Booth said pointing at the bedroom door "Who are you my dad?" Brennan said as if refusing to go "No, the guy who loves you I promise I'll do anything you want and I'll get anything you need all you have to do for me is get better." Booth said Brennan couldn't refuse she walked into her bedroom.

Booth went to the kitchen and started making coffee for Brennan, he walked in the room and put her coffee on the end table beside her Brennan was sitting up in her bed, Booth sat beside her "Are you okay?" Booth asked "Yes, like I said the last twenty times while you were in the kitchen!" Brennan said, this was different for her someone taking care for her instead of her always taking care of herself.

They sat and they talked for hours until they fell asleep together on the bed. Booth woke up and saw Brennan sleeping like a baby; he thought she looked cute while she was sleeping. He could move but he can't, Brennan's arm was wrapped around his waist but he didn't mind. Brennan woke up after only a few minutes "Hey princess is it okay if your knight in shining armour asked if you're okay for a millionth time?" Booth smiled making Brennan giggle a little "I'm okay, my headache is gone and my throat is a little better" Brennan replied smiling "I'm glad." Booth said as he kissed Brennan "thank you Booth, for everything" Brennan smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Brennan and Booth were having their session with Sweets, although Sweets felt like Booth was not acting like his usual self. Booth didn't know what to do, or what to think that dream he had in his coma was still bugging him even though he's with Brennan now. He didn't like this feeling, he didn't want to talk about it with Sweets either nor in front of Brennan, but he should be open with Brennan right? She might get upset if he didn't tell her.

Later Sweets managed to catch Booth alone; he just wanted to ask what was going on "Agent Booth is it okay if I ask you something?" Sweets asked making Booth turn around "Like what?" Booth asked looking out the door, waiting for Brennan as usual; he always waited for her no matter how long it took for her to come. "I just want to ask, is something bothering you? You were acting strange in our session today." Sweets asked hoping that he wouldn't get defensive about it. "There's nothing wrong Sweets, I'm doing fine!" Booth replied smiling but still looking for Brennan "No you're not! It's written all over your face!" Sweets said making Booth a little tense about the situation. "It's the dream isn't it?" Sweets asked, Booth looked at Sweets for a moment and went back to watching out for Brennan "You're with Brennan but you're still not happy, you want more then that right?" Sweets added to his last sentence "You want to marry her don't you?" Booth tried not to look at Sweets, he was right but he didn't want Sweets to know, he works for the FBI after all "And if I'm correct the dream you had was everything you want right now, you want a family with Brennan" Sweets continued "Shut up Sweets!" Booth exclaimed as he saw Brennan coming towards the room, Booth walked out the door, although it didn't seem it, Sweet's words had a big impact on him, it was possible that was what he wanted, but it had only been a few months since they started dating it's too soon right?

"Booth...Booth!" Brennan said making Booth come out of his deep thought "What's wrong? You've been weird since this morning!" Brennan smiled "It's nothing, I'm fine." Booth replied unsure. Sweet's words kept on echoing through his head, it bugged him all day, it was impossible to ask her right now, like he thought before it's been only a few months, even if he did want to marry her, even if he did want the family he had in the dream...it was impossible right now. Especially since Brennan wasn't a one for marriage, or kids or anything family related. But since he proved her wrong in the: "I'm a scientist, not a gambler" thing, perhaps he could...? "Booth?" Brennan said as he stood up in front of her "I know it's sudden but-:" Booth said before being interrupted by Angela who just walked through the door "Are you two busy?" Angel asked making Booth sigh, he as usual missed his chance "No Angela, I and Booth were just talking" Brennan replied "I got to go so; I'll meet you at the diner as always?" Booth said sadly "Yeah, and uh, although I'm not very good with these things, I'll try to help with whatever's bothering you" Brennan replied making Booth smile, he walked out saying "shoot" under his breath.

Booth was sitting with Brennan at the diner, 'another opportunity for me to blow' Booth thought heavily as Brennan had a worried expression on her face "Bones, how would I feel if I asked you to like, marry me? Not that I'm asking you! It's just that IF I did" Booth suddenly said to break the silence "Oh...Booth I..." Brennan said before stopping in her sentence "Sorry, you can ignore that I just curious" Booth said trying to brush it off. "No wait, if I think about the facts to consider my answer it would be yes" Brennan continued as if he hadn't stopped her. "why are you all of the sudden interested in my-:" "It's nothing Bones, just curiosity" Booth interrupted, she smiled and giggled a little "For a minute there I thought you were going to propose to me in front of everyone, I would be too anxious to answer." Brennan said, Booth just smiled "You? Anxious? I don't believe that!" Booth laughed "I know, but it's a big thing I guess so I prefer if you asked me when we're alone, not as if I want you to ask just if you do, it just saves you from suffering public humiliation if I say no." Brennan added before looking down and thinking to herself: "Don't giggle like an idiot! Ask why he's asking these questions!" "Don't worry about it; it's a bit too soon for that right?" Booth said "We've been in love with each other for years, so it may be possible" Brennan answered the thing she didn't want to answer "Did I just hear what I thought I heard?" Booth thought to himself.

Booth and Brennan walked out the diner, although Booth didn't manage to ask what he wanted to ask but he now knows what her answer might be...


End file.
